


Artwork: Dark Water

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fanart, Halloween, Photomanipulation, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vampire Countess and her trusty wingman. (Artwork, Halloween 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Dark Water

 

originally posted [here](http://i894.photobucket.com/albums/ac146/MoniKramer/Stargate_Manips/Dark%20Water_zps9s1zd56z.jpg)


End file.
